It is common for persons to relax in the sun, to sunbathe at beaches, near the pool, or even sitting in one's automobile. Yet it is not always desirable in sun-bathing to have the sun beam directly onto the body's sensitive facial areas. It is widely recognized that the sun has harmful rays that can damage one skin's or irritate one's eyes. So, while sunbathers are willing to have their bodies tanned, they are less likely today to want their faces tanned. Further in reading in the sun when sunbathing, the sun creates a glare to ones eyes that makes reading uncomfortable. Where children are sitting in the sun, it is generally recognized as being desirable to keep the sun off of their faces. So there is a need recognized by the inventor, to provide a new and unique sunshade for particularly shading the facial features from the sun's harmful rays, while allowing unlimited hours of outdoor comfort when sitting in a vehicle, or on a lounge, or just resting on a towel at the beach.